Prepared to Die Hard
by JamBerry
Summary: John McClane takes on Islamic Terrorists who are attacking the hotel where he and his teenage kids are staying. And who would dare abuse a kid of John McClane? Backstory on why Jack "can never get out of his own way... He had a lot of problems... He's still my kid." Most action is in Chapter 6 - originally a one shot. This story contains violence & swearing - it's Die Hard!
1. Prologue

**Die Hard – 2.4**

Holly was now again Holly Gennero. John had gone back to New York City to put those bad guys he had left on the streets behind bars. John swallowed a large gulp of bourbon straight from the bottle. John missed his kids – Lucy and Jack. They were teens now. They lived with Holly and her city slick boyfriend Harry Crown in Los Angles. Harry was the owner of the hotel chain Luxury Crown Inn. Holly was doing great in her career at Nakatomi Corporation and had sent the kids to private school. Lucy kept in contact with her dad sending the odd text or e-mail but Jack resolutely refused to speak to him.


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

The Gennero family home

Jack was watching the television whilst eating a bowl of cereal. He flicked through the various channels until he stopped at a news report on Islamic terrorist cells targeting the United States. Harry walked into the lounge and switched the television off. "Aren't you late for school? I'll give you a lift. We don't want you in anymore trouble."

"I'd rather use my bike."

"Suit yourself. By the way your father is coming to visit over the next few days."

"Is he staying?" Jack said with slight disdain

"No. I arranged for him to stay at one of my hotels in the area. I expect both you and Lucy to be home tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, sir."

St Thomas' School

Jack was indeed late for school which his teacher was quick to point out. Jack was smart and he had skipped a grade so was in the same year as Lucy who was already sitting in class.

"Late again Mr McClane" said Miss Lawrence.

"It's Gennero."

Lucy rolled her eyes. In her mind, her parents fought but that didn't mean her dad loved her any less. Sure, he had traditional ideas and he was a cop but her mom was just as stubborn in her own way and both didn't know how to compromise. They drove each other crazy. Jack on the other hand hated that his dad had left home once again and he hated Harry for moving in taking the place of their father.

"Do you have a reason?" Miss Lawrence continued her line of inquiry.

"I was abducted by extra-terrestrials last night and couldn't remember how to get here."

"Jack please shut up. You know how mom will get if you bring another note home." Jack glared at his sister.

"You should listen to your sister. Education is invaluable. Something you should be grateful for receiving and not bothering to come on time is inexcusable. "As an apple is not in any proper sense an apple until it is ripe, so a human being is not in any proper sense a human being until he is educated."

"A quote of Horace Mann. I prefer Trevelyan. I rather decide for myself what's worth reading"

"Miss McClane, here is a note about your brother's attitude problem. Please ensure that your mother gets it." The end of class bell rings. "Class dismissed."

"Lucy, did you know John was coming tonight."

Lucy sighed "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because last time he came you slept in a car park to avoid him. I promised mom I wouldn't say anything."

NYPD

"McClane, good job on bringing in Smith. Unfortunately, I've had to postpone your leave by a day or so. I'm fully aware you're owed some but right now we need every detective we have looking for the Brooklyn bombers." John took a sip of coffee to hide his annoyance as there was no use protesting. "Have you had some sleep?"

"A few hours."

"Good, I want you to read through the rest of these files that the FBI dropped by and check out those other addresses."

Gennero family home

Jack was playing on his electric guitar when Harry walked in. Jack removed his headphones and tentatively looked up.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Harry had Miss Lawrence's note in his hands.

"Nothing to you. You may be sleeping my mother but that doesn't make you my father."

"Your father called today. He's not coming. I can't say that I blame him avoiding what he produced for a son" Jack looked down trying not to betray his emotions. Harry grabbed Jack by the throat. "You better listen good, boy, because I'm going to say this only once. This is my house now and you follow my rules if you know what's good for you and your sister."

"You leave her out of this, sir."

Harry slammed Jack against the wall "That's up to you. You're an arrogant nasty piece of work and if you don't start meeting the standards of behavior that I've laid down for you then I'll make life very difficult for you and Lucy."

Harry threw Jack across the room and then walked out as if nothing had happened. Jack slowly laid himself back down on his bed. A single tear fell down his face.


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

Outside the Gennero family home

"Lucy, wait up. Let me walk to school with you"

"Not taking the bike?"

"It's getting fixed. I'll pick it up in a few days time"

"Mom told me that she got Harry to talk to you last night about school."

"Yeah, well."

"Mom wants the best for you. Dad isn't here so she turned to the next best thing. Don't be mad with her."

"Lucy, do you think Mom and Harry are gonna get hitched?"

"Why not? They love each other."

"Maybe he isn't what he cracks up to be. Don't you think he's a bit firm with us for someone who's not our parent?"

"Not to me. But then I'm never half as much trouble as you are."

Jack noticed a little boy run out into the road for his ball but could also hear a car speeding round a corner. Jack ran after the boy and pushed him out of the way putting himself in direct path of the car. The car stopped after hitting Jack but quickly sped away. The boy's mother had heard her boy cry and rushed out of her house to pick her boy off the street.

"Jack!" Lucy knelt by her brother who was slowly coming round.

"Lucy."

"Jesus, Jack! I thought …"

"I'm ok." Jack tried to slowly get up "Can you help me up?"

"We have to get you to a hospital." The boy's mother said.

"There's no need. I'm ok. Really"

"If you're sure. Come on Matt." The boy's mother took her son back in the house.

"Why not go to the hospital Jack?"

"Trust me ok. Please Lucy."

"You can't go to school in this state. Mom's got a first aid kit somewhere. Your head is bleeding and your shoulder seems to be dislocated." Lucy helped her brother back home and took care of the cut on his head and relocated his shoulder. "Here take these" Lucy said holding a bottle of painkillers out to her brother. "There's nothing more I can do. You ok?"

"Fine."

"I have to get to school. I have a project to hand in. Do you want me to hand in yours?"

"Sure."

"Take it easy, bro. Call me if you need anything"

"Thanks Lucy. Please don't tell mom about this. I don't want her to worry. She'll think I got this by being up to no good and that you're just covering for me."

"I won't say a word to mom, Jack" But then Lucy thought there was always dad.

Gennero family home

Harry stormed into Jack's room where Jack was doing his homework that Lucy brought home for him. Harry grabbed Jack's shirt.

"Jack, your teacher called. You skipped school again. Do you remember what I said to you about messing up. Do you?"

"My memory is a bit vague. Care to remind me." Jack could never mind his tongue.

"Gladly you worthless piece of shit" Harry punched Jack in the stomach twice who crumpled over at the impact. Harry then smashed his fists against Jack's back. Harry unbuckled his belt, pinned Jack to the desk and thrashed Jack with the belt. Harry delivered one lash after another that fell with a crack, stung and left a sore red welt. Jack had experienced Harry's belt before and had gotten to the point he could take the beating in silence. Once Harry stopped beating Jack he pushed him to the floor and booted him twice in the chest. "You do anything like this again and I'll finish you. You are not to leave this room until I tell you. You'll not have dinner tonight or any other night until I say so. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack struggled to get up from the floor and said "Go to hell, asshole"

Harry gave Jack one last kick and left Jack's room with a swagger.

NYPD

John McClane woke up with a jolt and looked at the photograph of his kids on his desk. Now that the Brooklyn situation was resolved he had to see kids soon. He was going to get the next flight out.


	4. Day 3

**Day 3**

Gennero family home

Jack slowly made his way into the kitchen trying to cover that he was injured. Lucy looked worriedly at him. Holly was cooking pancakes.

"Jack, I'm really disappointed in you. You're grounded."

"Yeah, Harry already told me last night."

"Well did he tell you that whilst you're grounded you're going to be doing chores. I want you to paint the garden fence and lay the gravel on the drive today. The only time you're so much as to leave this house is for school and to see your father. It's lucky your bike is in the shop otherwise I would have taken your keys."

Lucy knew her brother was still in a bad way after getting run over. She wondered why her mum couldn't see the pain Jack was in - did Jack really hide it that well? She knew he shouldn't be doing heavy labor with the sun beating down on him. She was about to say something when Jack gave her a look that reminded her that she wouldn't say a thing to their mother.

"Sure, mom." Jack said. Holly was only person Jack didn't argue with.

"Can I help him, mom? I haven't got much to do today." Lucy wanted to help her brother any way she could.

"Sweetie, I was hoping to take us shopping so that you can choose a dress for Hannah's party."

Before Lucy could further insist on helping her brother, Jack said "That sounds great Lucy. You can pick up that red dress you were talking to Hannah about in the back of class the other day."

Jack smugly looked at Lucy who gaped that her brother had tried to get her into trouble when she was trying to help him. Jack went to get started on painting the fence. Lucy went over to Jack to have a go at him but changed tack when she saw he already had sweat pouring down his face.

"Jack, you're so stupid."

"Well, thanks Lucy."

"It's a hundred degrees out here. You could really do yourself some damage"

"I can handle it."

"You need to stop. You're in pain and "

"I only just got started." Jack paused in painting the fence to look at his sister - she looked scared. "What's the problem, Lucy?"

"I came home early from Hannah's last night. I wanted to see that you were ok. I think I heard Harry shout at you and then hit you."

"He didn't." came Jack's automatic reply

"Then what did I hear?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"Dad's coming over tonight. You could talk to him."

"He left us, Lucy. I don't need him."

Holly was standing by the car "Lucy, come on. Let's hit the shops. Jack you better finish that work before 7. Your father is going to be here to pick you and your sister up for dinner."

"Yes, mom"

Luxury Crown Hotel

John arrived at the hotel. "Jesus! Fuckin' California!" He sighed as he was behind a large group of business men who were checking-in. From the looks of their clothes and their cigarettes they were from the Middle East. John thought it was odd that they didn't have suitcases with them but large rucksacks and heavy containers. Harry spotted John in the crowd

"Hey, John boy."

"Larry."

"Actually, it's Harry. How's your flight in?"

"Fine."

"Don't bother checking-in. Let me show you to your suite." Harry led the way to a suite and opened a door "Pretty classy huh?"

"Yeah. I guess I don't have to tip yah for showing me to my room. Do mind if I freshen up?"

"No problem. See you back at the house."

John took off his shoes and socks then walked around on the rug bare foot and making fists with his toes. John McClane still hated flying but it was worth it to see his kids. It had been too long and last time Jack had done a disappearing act. Tonight he was going to take his kids for a steak dinner and try to get to know them again. Whilst Lucy was doing well, Holly said that Jack had gone off the rails and she wanted him to talk to Jack about it. He wasn't quite sure about that – the kid already didn't speak to him.

Gennero family home

As John pulled up the car outside Holly's house to pick up Lucy and Jack he saw Jack trying to sneak out of his bedroom window. John smiled to himself - he had done it himself many times. John quickly got out of the car as Jack jumped down from the ledge to the ground below. As Jack turned to run his father was right behind him.

"Shit"

"Hey watch the language."

John immediately noticed his son's fading black eye and reached out to take a closer look but Jack took a step back. "It's no big deal."

"Trying to skip out on your old man again? What I'm I to you? Just a fly in the ointment. The pain in the ass."

"I got better plans."

"I'm your father. Have some respect for your father. For one night can we just get along?"

"Isn't that up to you?"

Lucy came up from behind them "It's up to both of you. Hi dad." Lucy kissed her father on the cheek

"Lucy. How's my little girl?"

"Not so little any more" Lucy was getting into the car "Come on Jack. One steak isn't gonna kill you."

Jack sullenly got into the car.

Outback steak house

John was tucking into a steak, Jack was shuffling ribs around his plate and Lucy was nibbling on a salad. Lucy was trying hard for Jack to speak to John.

"Jack is doing really well at school. He got A's across the board, is playing in a band and doing well in football."

"Is that right? Your mom said that there were a few problems"

"As if you care"

"Jack's just got your problem dad."

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"He doesn't know when to shut up."

"Ha Ha Lucy" John and Jack said at the same time.

"See what I mean. Cut from the same cloth. Jack, why don't you tell dad about the match tomorrow?"

"John, there's a match tomorrow."

"Oh don't call me that. I hate it went you call me that. What happened to dad?"

"You tell me. Won't you be gone by then?"

"I've got a week off."

"So you'll also see me be on top of the pyramid. I'm on the cheer leading squad." Lucy chimed in trying to get the conversation back on course.

"I'll be there, baby"

"Great so for one whole week we have to play happy families. Then what John? You go back to NYC and forget we exist. Those scumbags must be really missing you already. You sure they can spare you?"

"Jack! Stop being such as asshole."

"No, Lucy. Come on Jack. I want to hear what you got to say."

"No you don't. You don't care about me. Lucy, he doesn't care about you. So stop trying. We're better off without him" With that Jack walked out of the restaurant with John and Lucy closely following. The waiters were about to protest but seeing that John had left his coat on his chair backed down. John reached out for Jack but Jack ducked out of the way "Please don't …"

"What the hell … I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I know." Jack looked desperately around for his sister and seeing that she was ok - concerned - but ok calmed down.

"Then why did you duck?" John demanded. "Why did you think I was going to hit you? I want to know what's going on."

"There's nothing to know. Nothing" Jack runs on to a passing bus

"Lucy, tell me what's going on with that kid brother of yours."

"Dad, I don't know."


	5. Day 4

**Day 4**

St Thomas's School

John watched with the rest of the parents as Jack scored a goal and Lucy led the cheer leading squad. John noticed that Jack was feeling the knocks more than he should. John felt proud of both his kids. The game ended with Jack scoring the last point and winning the game 30-24 to which Lucy did a cartwheel.

John walked over to Jack "You did well son. Your footwork is pretty good."

"Thanks." Jack muttered before gulping down some water.

"Hey dad." Lucy came over to hug her father.

John noticed that Jack's hand was badly wrapped in a bandage. "You shouldn't be playing when you're injured. What happen to your hand?"

"That's Jack for you dad. He would get knocked over by a car and still play." Jack glared at his sister - it was becoming a regular habit.

"Playing is what I'm good at. It's nothing. It was just an accident in the kitchen. Fingers and thumbs"

John had heard enough lies in his line of work to he know he was listening to one. "Jack, you showed speed and awareness out there today. Do you expect me to believe that you're somehow clumsy? There's something wrong here. I want you to tell me whatever it is"

"What do you think it is?"

"If you're in some kind of trouble..."

"Shut up. Shut up, right now! You don't know anything about me"

"Then tell him Jack" Lucy pleaded

"Drop it Lucy. He's made up his mind about me." Jack walked away

"Jack, stop walking away and talk to me." Jack ignored his father. "Lucy, I know you know something."

"I think it's Harry. I haven't seen anything and Jack hasn't said anything. It's just the way Jack reacts around him. Like he's waiting for a fight. I heard shouting the other day and …"

"What did you hear Lucy?"

"I don't know. Jack said it was nothing. Dad, Jack really did get hit by a car. He saved a kid. He didn't want to go to hospital and he got me to fix him up. I don't know why he didn't want to go. I don't know why he's playing today despite going through that. I don't know what's wrong with him?" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

John hugged his daughter tight. "He'll be alright Lucy. I won't leave until I know he's ok. I promise."


	6. Day 5

**Day 5**

Luxury Crown Hotel

Jack and Lucy was waiting in the foyer. Jack was playing on his game console and Lucy was flipping through a magazine. John came up from behind them with a bunch of leaflets in his hand. "Lucy." John acknowledged his daughter and then sheepishly turned to Jack "I'm glad you came Jack. It wasn't my intention to argue with you. I'm glad your mom explained."

Jack scoffed "Bribed more like. I'm off being grounded. I guess that's the closest I'll get to an apology."

"So what do you want to do today? We can hang out at the beach, go fishing, or hit the theme parks." John offered "The choice is yours."

"Theme parks?" Jack quipped

"Why don't we hang out here. Jack you can hit the gym with dad. I can go for a spa treatment using Harry's discount." Lucy suggested trying to keep the peace.

John knew that Lucy was trying to give them some time alone but he knew Jack wasn't ready yet to open up to him. "Shall we get some breakfast first?"

* * *

Jack and Lucy were at a table in the restaurant when an explosion went off. They ducked under the table. Two men opened fire killing guests are random. Guests started to run in the opposite direction of the men, crushing each other and Lucy was about to follow. Jack held her back as he saw a man with a suicide vest coming towards the running guests. Jack grabbed his sister's hand and under gun fire ran them around a corner to escape what was coming. After the explosion, a heavy wall installation fell on Lucy. As quickly as he could Jack lifted it off her and carried her into the toilets.

* * *

John had left Jack and Lucy in the restaurant to make a quick phone call to Holly and let her know their plans. He had just finished the call when there was an explosion from a grenade. He then heard gun fire. John slightly opened his door and saw hotel guests drop to the ground before him. John quickly shut the door "Why the fuck didn't you stop 'em, John? 'Cause then you'd be dead, too, asshole.'" He had to get back to his kids.

* * *

Lucy's arm was broken and had glass embedded in it. Jack was sure she had a few ribs broken too. Jack took off his jumper and wrapped her arm in it. Jack was worried for his sister. Lucy got out her mobile phone. "No signal. How are we going to get help?"

"Lucy, I'll get you out of here. You can count on that"

"We'll get out of here together Jack. You, me, and dad. How do you think dad's doing?"

"Fucking killing bad guys, that's his thing!"

* * *

John took his gun out of his holster and went down a corridor when he saw two more men with guns making their way through the hotel shooting at anyone who got in their way. He shot at them and brought both of them down. He picked up their machine guns.

* * *

Jack and Lucy had left the toilets and tried to make their way out of the building. If they sat still they could be found eventually. They decided the stairs was the safest way and that going up was safer than going down since they knew that there were terrorists on the lower floors for certain. They were hoping a rescue would come in the form of helicopters and guys in black suits scaling down rope.

* * *

John heard the screams of a little girl. The voice was coming from the passage way which was in flames. John slung the machine guns over his shoulder, took the fire extinguisher off the wall and ran to where the voice was coming. John aimed the extinguisher at the passage way but it did little to put the fire out. "Oh, John, how the fuck did you get into this shit again?" John put his arms up to shield his face and ran through the passage. John smashed the door down with the extinguisher and grabbed the girl. There was a burst of flames which John and the girl barely escaped by going down the laundry shoot.

* * *

As Lucy and Jack climbed up the stairs there was a massive hole where the stairs had partly collapsed.

"You got a plan?" Lucy asked her brother as Jack grabbed the fire axe on the wall.

"Not really." Jack saw that there was a fire hose on the opposite wall and had come up with an insane plan "I promise I will never even think about going up in a tall building again." Jack took a run and jumped over the hole, slammed the axe into the staircase and lifted himself up over the broken stairs whilst saying "Oh, God. Please don't let me die." As Jack pulled himself up he snagged himself on a bit of metal. Jack ignored the pain. At that point Jack's priority was getting his sister up the stairwell. Jack grabbed the hose pipe and threw the end of the hose to Lucy, told her to tie it around her waist so that he could safely pull her up.

As soon as Lucy was on the stairs she hit Jack "God damn it Jack you could've got yourself killed."

"It seemed like a good idea. Did you have a better plan?"

"We could've turned around and found another way out."

"We're 50 floors up. There isn't another way out unless you want to bump into men with suicide vests and machine guns."

* * *

John managed to stop himself and the girl falling to the ground by grabbing on to a pipe. He then slid them to the next opening of the laundry shoot. John saw a group of people escaping the building via an express fire lift. It seemed all clear. He left the little girl with the group and went searching for his own kids.

* * *

Lucy saw her dad first.

"Dad, it's us!"

"Lucy. Jack. Thank god. Look at you." John hugged his daughter. "Jesus, you're injured. Jack, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. When mom said "Come out to the coast, we'll get together, have a few laughs..." I bet you didn't think this would happen again" Jack said with a smirk

Lucy got out her mobile phone again. "I got signal. I'm calling 911."

"Great. Ask for Captain Al Powell. Tell him that this isn't a hostage situation. Tell him that Delta Force needs to siege the building back."

Out of nowhere gun fire came down the stairs. "We have to move. Now. Go."

John fired back. John, Lucy and Jack raced out of the stairwell. Jack was the last to go and got shot in his leg. Jack went down. John put his arm around his son so that he could limp to safety.

"Harry's office is on this floor."

"So what?" Jack snapped at Lucy

"He may still be here. We have to make sure that he's ok – for mom!"

"Ok, Lucy. Lead the way." said John

John barged through Harry's office door and the lock snapped off the door. John laid Jack on a couch. John looked at his hand and there was blood on it. John realised that Jack was bleeding from his side too. As soon as Jack saw Harry he was on a whole new level of heightened alert. John saw this immediately and didn't like it one bit. Harry was at his desk updating the police on the situation as he saw it on the various CCTV cameras. The terrorists were controlling the roof as well.

"I've got a direct line to the police. We have to keep it open. The terrorist have control of the security room so they can monitor and counter the police response. The only other CCTV feed is to this room. It is the only thing that is stopping the cops from being blind"

"Let me talk me to them."

Harry turned his attention to Jack. Someone who he could control in an uncontrollable situation. "Jack get off that sofa and help me barricade this room. Lucy you too."

Jack struggled off the couch holding his side "Lucy is injured. Sir, I'll

"Don't argue with me Jack. I will not tolerate your insubordination at a time like this" Harry began advancing on Jack . "You're a lazy,

John dropped the phone and grabbed Harry's arm "Hey. I think you've said enough"

"This has nothing to do with you – keep out of it."

"This has everything to do with me. I'm Jack's father so back off, jerkweed. He's hurt. Can't you see?" Jack was stunned that his father stood up for him.

Harry looked at John as if weighing up the options. "Sorry, John. The situation is getting to all of us."

"Yeah. Well don't take it out on my kid" John upturned the filing cabinet so that it was in front of the door frame. "Jack, tie this around your leg and keep putting pressure on the wound on your side. Here's my gun. Lucy take the machine gun. If anyone tries to come through the door just point and shoot." John was back on the phone "Al; me, my kids and Harry are trapped on the 55th Floor. North West Wing. We'll keep going as long as we can."

"Hang in there pal. Delta forces are there."

"When my kids get out of here take care of them."

Jack fired John's handgun at one of the four terrorists approaching them. Lucy followed her brother's example. John admired the toughness his kids showed and was pleased that some of him had rubbed off on them. Lucy chucked back a hand grenade that had been thrown at them. This gave Jack a few seconds to work out he would soon be out of bullets and he knew that Lucy would be running out too. Jack without thinking said "Cover me", jumped over the filing cabinet, hobbled to the dead terrorists and took their machine guns. John provided him with cover from the remaining terrorists shouting "Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker." Jack came back with the weapons.

"Don't you ever do something like that again. You hear me. What were you thinking?"

"I was winging it. We needed more amo. There's more of them and they now know we're holed up here."

Three more terrorists came at them and Jack, John and Lucy resumed firing their guns whilst Harry manned the phone and CCTV. Once the terrorists were dead John checked the weapons. "We're nearly out of bullets. Shit! Jack, Lucy keep watching the door" John grabbed the fire axe, smashed a window and grabbed on to the ropes of window cleaning equipment. John scaled up to the cart and brought it down to the 55th floor. He was careful not to be seen by the terrorists on the roof. "I want you and Lucy out of here. This will only take the three of you."

"No dad. We stay together." Lucy said

"No, just go. Go. Take the gun. Take care of your sister, Jack. Both of you need the hospital. I'll meet you there."

"Come on, Lucy. It'll be alright. It's hard to kill a McClane."

"Damn straight!"

"Don't worry John. I'll take care of them." Harry smirked at Jack.

"I don't want you conscious near either one of my kids after what I saw in there." John punched Harry to knock him out "Take him down with you. Jack, me and you are going to have words about him when this is done. Lucy, Al will be waiting for you down there. Just ask for Al"

Jack lowered the window cleaning machine. John then sat tight, machine gun in hand, reporting movements of the terrorist from the CCTV to the police. The Delta forces soon found him. The surviving terrorists had tried to blend in with the remaining people in the building - hoping to blow themselves up when the soldiers arrived. The soldiers were instructed to treat all people in the building as suspects. John McClane was handcuffed, hooded and lead out of the building.

Hospital

Jack had made sure that Lucy was seen to first to get her arm and ribs fixed. Al made sure Jack was seen closely afterwards and that Harry was out of their way sensing Jack's unease. Jack would only allow the nurse to examine his leg. However, Jack soon blacked out with a loss of blood from his side. Lucy watched as the doctors worked hard to revive her brother and stitched up the deep cut to his side. On repairing Jack's side the doctors discovered the injuries Harry had given him. Lucy saw this too and felt terrible that her brother had gone through a world of pain on his own. Lucy went into shock and was led back to her cubicle to recover. Whilst Jack was unconscious but stable the doctors thoroughly examined him and they recorded the extent of his injuries including the welts on Jack's body, bruises at various stages of healing and a 3rd degree burn on his hand from a sandwich toaster as well as the head injury from the car accident. X-rays revealed the broken bones. The doctor called for Captain Al Powell to report the abuse. Al Powell had seen bad things during his time as a cop but it was harder to deal with when it was personal. Al thought about seeing his own kid in this condition. He would've ripped the bastard who did it limb from limb. However, Jack was John McClane's boy and tonight he knew all hell was going to break loose. Al spoke to Lucy slowly drawing out the bits of information that she did know and then waited by Jack's bedside for him to wake up

"Jack, the doctor found some nasty injuries on you. You should have been in hospital days ago. Can you tell me how you came by them?"

"I got knocked by a car. A kid ran out into the road. Ask Lucy."

"I did. She said you dislocated your shoulder and got a cut on forehead. You were very brave. What I don't get is why you didn't get checked out afterwards?"

"I was ok."

"You're far from ok and being nearly killed by a car doesn't explain all the injuries. The belt marks - how did you come by those?"

"You don't wanna know." Jack wiggled his eye brows.

"Christ Jack! Do you think I can't see what's happening? I know you're hurting. Jack, I need you to let me know who did this to you?"

"This is between me and him. "

"Who, Jack? You can say his name to me or you can say his name to your father."

Jack sighed and took the lesser of two evils "Harry. Harry Crown."

* * *

John McClane's identity had been confirmed and he was dropped off at the hospital.

"Al, have you seen my kids?"

"Lucy's ok - in shock. She's sleeping."

"Jack. What about Jack?"

"He pulled through. He's in a bad way and not just from the terrorist attack."

"What the hell you talking about, man?"

"Jack has been repeatedly attacked. Suspected abuse."

"What? Is that son of a bitch Harry isn't it?"John slammed his fist on wall.

"I know you wanna kill him John but I've got my men looking him and I'll throw the book at him when we find him. I haven't told Holly yet. She's taking care of Lucy. Jack didn't want to see her."

John entered Jack's cubicle. Jack was gone.

LA Streets

John was driving around trying to find his son. He tried calling Jack's mobile. "Come on Jack. Pick up your phone"

The Gennero family home

John broke into Holly's house for clues on where Jack would go.

Holly had returned from the hospital with Lucy. "John, what the hell are you playing at!"

"I'm trying to find Jack."

"He'll be back. This is something Jack does."

"Jack's a good kid. If you saw that maybe you could see that he was hurting." John was pissed off and lashing out at his ex-wife.

"John, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the bozo you brought into our kids home. You can't marry Harry."

"John, this is none of your damn business. When are you gonna learn you can't tell me what to do?"

"He hurts Jack."

Holly was stunned at this but skeptical "Is that what Jack told you?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

Lucy finally spoke "Because the doctors at the hospital found his wounds mom. They were bad. All over. Al quizzed me about them. He didn't want to go hospital even after being knocked down by a car because he was afraid that they'd see what he's going through, mom." Lucy let go of a few tears.

"It's ok Lucy. He isn't going to touch him again." promised John

"You'll usually find him in a car park near school with his bike and a bottle of gin." Lucy cried whilst Holly hugged her.

Car park

Jack had picked up his bike and gone for a ride to clear his head. When that didn't work Jack turned to gin. When John found Jack he was sitting by a wall, clutching a bottle of gin and was soaked through by the rain. His bike was beside him.

"Jesus Jack. Put this on." John took off his coat and put it around his shivering son. "You look exhausted. You need medical attention" John sat down by his son.

"Leave me alone." Jack drank some more out of bottle

"Can't do that kid. I may suck at the whole father thing but I care about you – you and your sister. I know what he did to you. It wasn't your fault. I want you to know that." John looked at the bottle in his son's hands. "After today anyone could do with a drink. You mind sharing." Jack handed over the bottle. John took a gulp.

"You're not gonna let me have that back are you?"

"Nope. How often did he hit you? and don't lie to me."

"Whenever I piss him off. Which I do at least twice a week. He never hit me when mom or Lucy was around. He threatens to hit Lucy."

"Son of a ... How long has he been hitting you?"

"A few weeks after he moved in."

"That makes it over a year. Jack. Why didn't you tell anyone? Your mother? Me?"

"Would she believe me? He'd probably say I hit him first."

"Why didn't you hit him? It's not like you can't hold your own. You're a quarterback."

"That's different. He's clever. I was afraid. No - I am afraid. Ok. So now you know. My dad, John McClane, the thorn in the side of terrorists who dare step on American soil, has a coward for a son. You're right not to give a shit about me."

Jack as he always did when his emotions got too tough for him to handle ran off. He jumped on his motorbike and took off at speed. John tried to go after him but Jack was too damn fast.

The Gennero family home

Jack went home. He was going to pack a bag and run away from his screwed up life. But Holly was home and she wasn't going to allow her son go anywhere.

"Jack. What's going on? Lucy says that Harry has been hitting you. Is that true?"

Lucy appeared at the door. "I'm sorry Jack. Mom and dad were arguing. I had to say something."

"Of course you did."

"Lucy call John. Tell him that Jack has come home." Holly wanted to speak to Jack alone. "Jack, is it true that he hit you?"

"Mom. It wasn't that bad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

It broke Holly's heart to hear son apologize for being beaten "No, I'm sorry Jack."

Harry walked in. "Lying about me are you? Is that why your dad assaulted me? I'm pressing charges"

"No sir. Please." Holly was shocked how visibly shaken her son got in the presence of Harry. How had she missed it before she did not know. Maybe Jack's defenses were lower due to all that he had been through with the terrorist attack but she still should've known her son was in pain before John pointed it out to her. Harry took a step towards Jack.

"Get away from him. You'll never lay a hand on him again." Holly placed herself between Harry and Jack.

Harry backhanded Holly who fell to the floor. "Don't tell me what to do." Lucy ran to her mother who was dazed from the blow.

"You bastard." Jack rammed Harry and punched him. Harry grabbed a stool and hit Jack over and over again throwing in the odd kick. Jack who was weakened by his existing injuries curled up into ball to take the blows.

LA Streets

The phone in Lucy's hand was still on. John could hear his family in danger. He could hear Jack being beaten. There was a screech of tyres as John turned the car around and sped to the family home. He contacted Al in hope that he or his men might get there first.

The Gennero family home

"Stop you're killing him" Lucy said as she tried to pull Harry off Jack. Harry elbowed her in the face. Jack seeing his sister get hurt grabbed Harry by the neck and tackled him to the floor. Harry got on top of Jack and punched Jack repeatedly.

John McClane ran through the door and rushed to his son's side. "Get the hell away from my boy" John punched and kicked Harry just like Harry had done to Jack on a frequent basis. Holly crawled over to Jack and put her arms around him as he coughed up blood. Lucy slowly got up to tend to her brother.

Al grabbed John and managed to pull him off Harry. "Come on John. He's not worth it. Go to your boy." Al than handcuffed Harry.

"Let me go!" demanded Harry.

"The day I let you go is the day the day I hand John McClane the keys to your cell. Now shut your mouth"


	7. Epilogue

NYPD

John had gone back to New York City to put those scumbags he had left on the streets behind bars. John swallowed a large gulp of bourbon straight from the bottle. John missed his kids – Lucy and Jack. They were in college now. Jack and Lucy had stopped talking to him again. Lucy couldn't forgive that John had left whilst Jack was still getting over the damage Harry Crown had inflicted on her brother. Jack was an angry young man, getting into fights and drinking hard liquor. Jack still felt unwanted by John - Harry's words had made a lasting impression. Harry had used money and influence to get off the charges lightly. John felt guilty that he had left his boy to suffer at the hands of a bully - he was sure Jack would never forgive him. From now on John would always be there to cover his back - Jack was still his son even if Jack didn't recognize John as his father. John knew his boy was becoming more like him each day he grew older and it was that stubbornness that made them drift apart.


End file.
